1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of stabilizing an operation of a disc driver, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of stabilizing an operation of a disc driver in a section to set a conversion between a read mode and a write mode of the disc driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in disc drivers, an output level of a laser diode is higher in a write mode than in a read mode because more power is necessary to drive the laser diode in the write mode than in the read mode. Accordingly, where servo error signals (i.e., a tracking error (TE) signal and a focusing error (FE) signal), which are generated from light reflected from a disc, are indiscriminately used in the write and read modes, an operation of the disc drivers is not stable.
To maintain levels of servo driving signals (i.e., tracking of drive (TOD) and focus of drive (FOD)) constant in both read and write modes, a gain of the servo error signal needs to be reduced and an offset needs to be adjusted where the read mode is converted into the write mode. Where the write mode is converted into the read mode, the gain and offset need to be restored to an original state. Accordingly, during a mode conversion, a section is required to set the gain and offset is required. This section is referred to as a mode conversion setting section.
However, where a pulse of the servo error signal generated during the mode conversion setting section changes remarkably due to a rapid change in a power level, a pickup jumps to another track and records data in a wrong section, or a defocus occurs, causing data to be lost or overwritten.